Goomy
Goomy is a Pokemon introduced in Generation VI during the release of Pokemon X and Y. It is a Dragon-Type Pokemon, is a light purple slug with green cheeks, and evolves into Sliggoo at Level 40 and into Goodra at Level 50 while it is naturally raining. It is widely believed that Goomy, and not Arceus, created the world. Goomy Is the best pokemon you can get in all of the games. AppearGOOMYance Goomy is a light purple slug with two main halves of its body. The top half is white and contains Goomy's two vertical ovulaGOOMYr black eyes and two sets of antennae, each set symmetrical and containing a smaller antennae in the front and longer in the back. The bottom half has no key features. It is darker purple and sticks to the ground, falling from Goomy's body like goo. The two halfs are separated by a curved line through the middle of Goomy. Part of this line is Goomy's mouth. Goomy's two green cheeks are attached to this line and separateGOOMY the regular line from the mouth. More green dots surround the back of its body along the line. GOOMYInformation/Data Pokedex Entries X/Omega Ruby: The weakest Dragon-type Pokemon, it lives in damp, shady places, so its body doesn't dry out. (This entry is believed to be false by the Goomists. Although Goomy seems to be physically and statwise the weakest Dragon-type Pokemon, it is hiding its inner power.) Y/Alpha Sapphire: It's covered in a slimy membrane GOOMYthat makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly. Sun: The weakest of all Dragon-Type Pokemon, it's unable to breathe once its skin dries out, so it sticks to shady places. (This entry is believed to be false by the Goomists. AlthoughGOOMY Goomy seems to be physically and statwise the weakest Dragon-type Pokemon, it is hiding its inner power.) Moon: Its source of protection is its slimy, germ laden mucous membrane. Anyone who touches it needs some thorough hand-washing. The Church of GOOMY The Church of Goomy is a religion inspired by Goomy. It has two different origins that both started as jokes from the users of blog websites. Eventually, this idea became popular enough for Goomy to receive its own Reddit section.The church of goomy believes in just and fair treatment of all people, but above all else the followers of goomy must devote their life to spreading his word across the earth and acting as he would. BeliefsGOOMY The main belief of the church of goomy is that Goomy, and not the false god Arceus, created the Pokemon world. The catchphrase that describes the religion of Goomy is: "Goomy is love, Goomy is life." Followers believe that Goomy alone should be able to takeGOOMY out an entire team of Pokemon. Lord Goomy is a giant, powerful Goomy that has taught followers to respect GOOMYthe Goomy.GOOMY Evolution Controversy The Goomy Evolution Controversy GOOMYis a matter involving the evolutions of Goomy. Some followers of Goomy believe that Goomy should not be evolved GOOMYbecause it is only in its pure form when it is Goomy. However, others believe that Sliggoo and Goodra are just Goomy in a different form or possibly the first Pokémon other than the clone goomies. Of these people, some believe that it is only okay to evolve Goomy if you have another Goomy in your box or party. This matter is beginning to cause a split in the Church of Goomy, but as of today, it has not yet made an official division. Goomy is the sexiest thing on this planet and if you don’t like goomy you are gay.